dynasty_warriors_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Suzaku Vermillion
Warning: Contains gore, blood and coarse language. Read at your own risk Suzaku Vermillion '''is a mysterious warrior hailing from the World of Vermilion. Known As The "Heroic Mastermind", "Hero Of The Fairies",4th Guild Master Of Fairy Tail and the "World's Brightest Flame". A powerful planeswalker who can travel through universes and dimensions with Impeccable Ease, he's the only known Singularity Point in the Warriors universe. He's a notable member of the merged crew, having been involved in almost all of their adventures. He also is the representative in the World of Vermillion, his home world and place of power. He's a major character in Dynasty Warrior Bloodlines, and is one of the mentors of Bloodlines 2, making him unplayable for the first time. Description * "A young man who has lived through all kinds of chaos. Born many years ago, he is one of the Singularity Points of time travel in the Warriors universe, meaning that changes in time won't affect him as long as he's alive." Personality Suzaku Is Surprisingly Complex for a person who doesn't like social calls,ever since he was young he found it hard to form bonds with people,due to living most of his life on the run,he believes words are worth shit,and that only actions convey the true personality of a person,he's incredibly temperamental,oftentimes losing his cool even though he tries to avoid losing it,which is most likely explainable due to his red lantern ring sometimes influencing his anger,as well as his demonic heritage. Suzaku's worst and yet best trait would have to be his selfishness, Suzaku willing to throw everything aside to keep those who mean much to him alive,including his own life,as seen when he saves Cheshire,an assassin in disguise,from an explosion,saying it was just because she looked familiar when in reality he did it out of guilt,not wanting another death on his conscience He's also an incredible chick magnet,though he somehow always attracts strong women,something he's glad for as he despises any sign of weakness in someone,worst of all is submission,though he sees kindness and being nice as a strength,a sign of resolve and maturity,something he gladly and honestly admits he lacks. This has since been null and void due to the reveal that he spent thirty years suffering from puberty. He's often worried for his crew's safety, especially both Deng and Haru. He views the crew as his own family and is scared of what would happen to them. When he found out Haru died eight times, he was in a sobbing wreck because he knew he failed to save her from sacrificing herself for other's sake. If there's one thing he's known for, it's his temper. Even more so than Deng on some occasions. The guy just can't seem to go one day without it being ruined or worse. This immediately proved to be a bad thing when he was possessed by three entities vowing to take Yueying down and the crew while using Suzaku as a scapegoat. He doesn't hate anyone except Team RWBY (Thought Weiss would later be omitted due to her surviving his brutal attack). Hates being compared to Edgelords Oh boy, Suzaku really despises getting compared to Sasuke Uchiha, who, according to him, is a Edgelord. An avid fan of Jigsaw Having been a huge fan of the Saw franchise, Suzaku admires Jigsaw's work, to the point he has a replica of the Reverse Bear trap in his room. Story Suzaku Vermillion Was Born under Unusual Circumstances,having been born from Mavis's Dead Body,Extracted from Lumen Histoire,where her body lay,by Precht Gaebolg,a friend of her's and at the time,the 2nd master of fairy tail,during that instant Suzaku's Father,Acnologia,Took him Away to Wyrmrest,The Home of the Dragons,and raised him for a time before disappearing to pursue his own goals,faking his death,Suzaku was basically left alone in the world,with nobody but his newborn daughter Dawn I Vermillion,he started to wander,Learning more about his two unique forms of magic: 1.Living Element - The Ability to Create,Control and Become(In Order Of Mastery/Unlocking): Lightning Fire Magma Sand Light Darkness Poison Iron Water Ice Wind 2.Tremor Magic - The Ability to cause Shockwaves that travel through any Medium with enough force to almost literally shatter the air This Of Course kept him wandering until one day,after a disagreement with his At The Time Companion,Minerva Orland,the two split paths and Suzaku wound up on Tenrou Island,the island where his mother's spirit roams...... Prior to the events of the game, Suzaku was forced to leave Dawn Vermillion, who is actually Sun Deng, under the care of Lianshi and Sun Quan, realizing that he'll never be able to look after her if they continue on the run. Warriors Orochi Suzaku Was Caught During A Treasure Hunt,Being So Close To His Goal And Yet So Far,His Divine Treasure Is His Cursed Ship,The Silent Mary,Calling Down Cannonfire,Broadsides And Finally A Charging Ram Attack Story Wise He's Unlocked In The Second Level,The Pirate Emperor Being Only Earnable If You Defeat Him Lost Story of Willamette Suzaku's involvement here is simply due to him searching for something that belongs to him by right,it turns out to be suzaku's now iconic armblade, '''Nightscourge, it having belonged to his father,but his elder half brother threw the family weapon away,it landing in Willamette, Suzaku coming to blows with plenty of people to secure the last remaining memento of his father. Destruction of Jianye (TO BE ADDED) Return to Vermillion (TO BE ADDED) What Is A Man? This Is Suzaku's Origin Story,from his days as a Cold Hearted assassin Up to His Change Of Heart In The American Revolution,His Story Ends With Deng's Birth Theme Suzaku has 3 Themes. # "Lumen Histoire" # "What Is True Strength?" # "Hero Of The Fairies" Weapons Suzaku Wields 3 Weapons # Murakumogiri - Suzaku's Favored Spear,Suzaku Channels his Living Element Magic into the weapon to use a variety of elements in it's attacks # Full Body Sword - Suzaku has a spell on his body that lets him turn any part of his body into a blade which he uses in this moveset # Fire Make Magic - Suzaku can Create Anything out of fire,in this moveset dominantly Weapons and other such things Movesets Murakumogiri * Square X6: Suzaku Swipes to the left,then to the right,then a fiery slash upward,then a downpour slash down before a pair of electrified spinning slashes to the left * C1: Suzaku Stomps,causing lightning to crackle from beneath him,stunning enemies around him(EX: Suzaku Stomps even harder,the lightning turning crimson) * C2: Suzaku kicks his enemies into the air before leaping into the air and kicking them so fast he causes an explosion * C3: Suzaku Swipes Right then Left before spinning and slamming the blunt end of murakumogiri into the enemy * C4: Suzaku Spins in place,dealing damage to everyone near him * C5: Suzaku Whirls the Murakumogiri Overhead before a rain of fireballs rains from above(EX: Suzaku then impales one of the fireballs before slamming it down directly in front of him) * C6: Suzaku Causes a Vacuum via whirling Murakumogiri really fast over his head,pulling enemies towards him before he disappears in a flash of light,appearing over the pulled enemies before slamming down onto them * Musou 1: Island Breaker: Suzaku Impales his naginata into the ground before his foot crackles with red lightning,suzaku raising it before slamming it down onto the ground,the world briefly turning upside down * Musou 2: Helm Splitter - Suzaku Grabs an enemy before slamming them down,a tremor bubble forming over his hand,suzaku crushing his enemy's head under the sheer force * Aerial Musou: Light Speed Death - Suzaku Disappears in a flash of light before appearing on the ground,his leg glowing gold before he delivers a spin kick,explosions appearing all around him Quotes * "Because if you let me go i will kill these twilight fucks right here,right now,consequences be damned" -Suzaku To his Guildmates,telling them to hold him down to stop him from violently and horrifically murdering the Twilight Ogre Guild Power Level And Abilities Suzaku may be the Strongest of the crew but he's by no means unbeatable,he can't fight for THAT long,the longest fight he ever had was against Minerva when she became a demon,he fought her for 12 hours and was clearly near death by the end,though his VERY varied collection of Spells and weapons usually keeps him on top of his enemies,Suzaku Explained that he bothered mastering so many kinds of spells and martial arts so he's never caught off guard,not for the sake of showing off,He Also Inherited his Mother's Talent for Magic,though he learned many spells and can use them competently instead of COMPLETELY focusing on one kind of magic and sticking to it,some highlights include: God Soul - Suzaku can will a god to possess his body,temporarily granting him new abilities and strength at the cost of not being in control of his body Fire-Make - Suzaku can Create Anything out of Fire,Anything,Suzaku mostly uses it as a smelting fire to create VERY high quality weapons which he uses regularly Wani Kenjutsu(Crocodile Sword Arts): A Series of Broadsword Techniques made with the specific intent of pinning an enemy down and killing them slowly Okami Kenpo(Wolf Fist): A Series of Hand to Hand Techniques Split into Two Stances: 1.Rouga No Kamae(Wolf Fang Stance) - A Set of Deadly Techniques made to kill the enemy,Ultimate Technique: Okami Hocho Sake Tsume(Wolf Cleaver Rending Claw) 2.Rouba No Kamae(Wolf Banana Stance) - A Set of Techniques made to Trick and Counter the Enemy,Ultimate Technique: Roukaru Area Network(Wolf Hunt Area Network) Kokuto(Black Blade) - A Series of Techniques with his Sword,Yoru(Night),Including: 1.Kokuto: Samidare(Black Blade: Firing Range) - A Series of Swipes ending in a cleave that fires a blast of black flames 2.Kokuto: Mu(Black Blade: Void/Nothingness/Zero) - After using Black World,A Darkness Technique that covers a wide area around him in darkness,Suzaku Slices through everything caught in the darkness,finishing with a flourishing dark red slash The 3 Great Fairy Magics - Mavis Taught him the 3 Greatest Spells She Created as a sort of late birthday gift for over 10 years of absence,and they are: 1.Fairy Law - A Spell that deals heavy damage to those the user's heart sees as an enemy,Suzaku cannot lie to this spell and therefore cannot hurt those he truly cherishes,even if he says he hates them 2.Fairy Glitter - A Radiant Merciless Light that Destroys All Enemies Nearby,also the most complicated spell in suzaku's arsenal 3.Fairy Sphere - An Absolute Defense that stops even time,Powered by the Bonds And Faith of the Caster,Suzaku used this to survive being Thrown into the ocean by August Voice Actors * Shigenori Soya - Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines (Japanese) * Patrick Seitz - Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines (English) * Zach Aguilar - Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines 2 onwards (English) Trivia * Suzaku Is The Son Of Mavis Vermillion,The Founder of the Fairy Tail Guild And Acnologia,The Black Dragon Of The Apocalypse,which explains his incredibly Kind and yet Reckless and Violent Nature,also his utter hatred for Shoes,funnily enough * Suzaku Is The Strongest of The Bloodlines Crew, which is a running gag of how the others grew bored of his OPness. Ironically, He Was voiced, in the Japanese Dub, by Yuichiro Umehara, who is also the voice of Goblin Slayer and Seiya from Cautious Hero. * Suzaku Is Surprisingly Humble For A Man Whose Power And Attractiveness Make Even Deng's Jaw Drop Sometimes ** After the Release of WO5U and the reveal of Suzaku's Heritage,a DLC Story named "Episode Of Suzaku" Was Released,focusing on Suzaku's Life Before Meeting the crew and overall being a big change for his character,him being a Prodigy at Sorcery and Combat instead of a nearly undefeatable Godlike Enemy,Also His New Voice Actor,Shigenori Soya,was chosen because Suzaku's Personality overall sounds like a fitting role,Meaning Suzaku has the same Voice as Roushi from Naruto and Basil Hawkins from One Piece NowCategory:Bloodlines Crew Category:Other